Ryou's Story
by WannabeCoffeeshop
Summary: I don't remeber for sure when it started. But I do know, this isn't my story. It's all of ours. Every child of that woman, that who this story belongs to. But more so than the rest of us. It belongs to Ryou
1. Preface

**Insanity: this story is based off a true story.**

**Sanity: names have been switched to protect the actual people from this story.**

**Both: We own the story not Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Insanity: oh note Ryou is a girl :D have to do it for this story**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

She wondered how it had came to this. She was sorronded and had no way out. Hands raised above her head in a gesture of surrender wasn't how she was planning to go out of this world. She had to much trouble to go out of this world by dieing on death row. She refused to be one of the thousands on death row dieing at and old age. she wouldn't be able to live with herself with everything that had happened in the past to let it all go on for years.

She reached behind her for the cold metal hiden in the waist band of her pants. Pulling it slowly from her back she pointed it at the cops surronding her. She was depermined to go out with a bang.

"Put the gun down!" yell a cop from a megaphone hiding behind a car as protection.

She smirked and took aim.

"Last chance miss! Put it down! We're only trying to help!" the cop pleaded. It was always a shame to lose such a promising youth.

Her finger went to pull the trigger and bullets filled the air. Unknown to the cops the gun was empty.

"Ryou!" someone behind the cars screamed as she fell to the floor. A peaceful smile present on her face.

The screamer tried to break through the barickade of police car and police. Success was little but she still tried.

"That was my sister!" She scream falling to the ground crying for her lose. The last thing she had left in the world was gone forever. She was not officaly all alone in this world. "She was only trying to get free. She was harmless. The gun wasn't even loaded...it wasn't even **loaded**!" she turned her head towards the heavens screaming at the top of her lungs.

"Miss?" the police officer made her turn towards him. His hands gripped her shoulders lightly. His eyes held sympathy but his face was hard, and collected. As if he hadn't just witnessed a girl no older than 15 beening killed over a misunderstanding.

"We need you to come back with us to the station. We have some questions we need to ask you about your sister, Ryou." pulling her to her feet he ushered her into the backseat of the cop car.

Looking around she saw the croawed of people standing around. Mothers held their children close as they cried in her arms. Fathers stood next the mothers, their arms drapped around their wive's shoulders in a comforting manner. The police lights kept flash: blue, blue, mix, red, red, mix, blue, blue...and so on.

She sat in the back of the car, silent tears running down her face. She looked towards the bridge. Ryou had been standing under it, fourth pillar in from the left. Nomally there was water there but since it was the middle of winter the canal was turned off. Ryou and her came down her quite often during winter to have little sister "outtings", as Ryou called them.

The area around was flashing reds, and blues from the police light. Paramedics stood over Ryou's body, more than likly persuming her dead. She couldnt take in anymore and looked away. Looking at her feert now covered in dirt.

And to think, only a few hours ago she and Ryou had been standing her laughing and playing games. Who knew this day could go so wrong so fast.

The car finally pulled out and back towards the road. she turned her face towards the window and counted the light poles they passed. Everything else was moving too fast for her. She needed something to cling onto, something to preocupy her mind.

She counted onehundred and thirty seven poles before they reached the station. Pulling into the drive and officer stood at her door opening holding and umbrella over her had and a blanket to wrap around herself. It had been raining sice Ryou fell to the ground, maybe it started a little before that, she couldn't remember honestly.

They walked, her with the blanket wrapped around her fraile form. The cold of the night whipped through her like she was paper. What time was it? She hadn't looked at a clock since Ryou text her last...

Sitting in the cold metal chair in and interview room, she looked around. When had they gotten in here? How long had she been here? What time was it?

"Miss Bakura, would you like something to drink? To eat maybe?" the cop asked. He was dark skinned with short black hair that curled slightly. She couldn't really tell though because his hair was cropped so close to his head.

She shook her head. She need nothing, except maybe her sister back. Then she would gladly awnser any questions they asked her. but seeing as that couldn't happen...

"Miss Ishteme-" the cop started but was cut off.

"Amane." she stated. It was the first word she had spoken in what felt like forever to her. It hurt her constricted throat.

"What?"

"My name is Amane. Miss Ishteme was my mother and I was nothing to do with her!" Amane's face was hard and cold. Anger blazed in her eyes, and her face was cast in a down in a frown.

"Okay then, Amane, do you mind telling us what happened?" the cop asked tapping the pencil that Amane didn't realize he was holding.

"I don't remeber for sure when it started. But I do know, this isn't _my_ story. It's all of ours. Every child of that woman, that who this story belongs to. But more so than the rest of us. It belongs to Ryou."

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Insanity: thoughs? comments?**

**Sanity: not like your going to need them.**

**Insanity: true but I do like feed back keeps me motivated...**


	2. Do You Want One?

Chapter 1: Do you want one?

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

It was the same as it had always been. Same cream color ceiling, same fusia colored sheets. Yet something was diffrent. It felt empty and hollow. Dispite the light green walls that her mother had worked on all weekend while she had been at bible camp, the room felt dark and damp, and very depressing. Her mom had told her, "It's because a growing girl needs her space. You can't share a room with your sister anymore. You thirthteen now. You have to have your own room."

Ryou had protested greatly. She didn't want to be alone in a room all night by herself. It would make her feel alone and unwanted. Like no one needed her anymore. She asked, "Then why do the boys have to share rooms?"

"There are too many boys for them all to have their own room." her mom replyed turning away from her eldest daughter. "now I don't want to hear another word about it! Now go make your room feel like just that, _your_ room. Not your sister's or your brothers' but yours. Shoo, go, scram!" her mom made the shooing motion with her hand. She turned back to her beer that was held in a dark green cozey and took a chug. Ryou had walked to her room feeling sadly degected and inimportant dispite all the work her mom had done in three days too turn the storage room into a bedroom for her.

Sitting up in the bed she looked around. The walls were the same light green with the fancy accentce on the edges of the wall where the celling slanted to meet the wall. A poster that had thirteen dogs in sneakers hung above her bed. There was a small desk with and a lamp on the very edge of the desk almost begging to be knocked over. The dresser was a light yellow wood with four drawers and all her clothes stuffed into one drawer. A futon finished the room. There was no T.V. no computer.

Empty, almost compleatly. Nothing in the room made it feel like hers. Nothing.

A knock at the door shock her from her musings. Looking to the alarm clock that was seated on the nightstand she had put in her room, it said it was noon thirty.

Squinting her eyes too make sure the time was right and her eyes wern't playing tricks on her, she was it was indeed noon thirty.

Groaning she rolled out of bed, her shirt riding half way up her back and her shorts giving her an uncomfortable wedgy. Adgusting her shirt and shorts, Ryou walked to the door and unlocked it.

Standing outside the door stood her youngest brother, Bakura. He was fourteen at the time, and like Ryou, went to bible camp the weekend their mom had decided Ryou having her own room would be best for her.

Bakura stood outside her door, his long white hair cascading down his back, shirtless and in gym shorts slightly slouched over. Bakura alway said he wasn't slouching, but he had sway back.

"Ya gunna come down for breakfast or what?" his gruff voice sounded. His voice wasn't normally like that. Either he hadn't gotten a good nights sleep or he was sick. Another part of her mind said, _"Maybe his balls finally dropped."_ But that wasn't important, what was important was the bruise on his check that he was trying to cover with his hair.

"What happened?" Ryou took her brother's face into her hand. He may not have been the brother she was closest too but that didn't mean she didn't worry about him. That would just be mean and rude.

"Nothin'" he scoffed pulling his face away from his sister's cold hands. He didn't want her to worry. He never wanted her to worry. He was the big brother and it was his job to protect her from every kind of danger. Even if ignorance was the only way to do so.

Looking to her feet she saw that the carpet outside of the door was shaggier than the carpet in her room.

"You comin' or what?" sounded Bakura's voice from down the stairs. Ryou hadn't relized he had moved.

Turning the corner she was him standing at the base of the stairs. Light shining through the front door showed that the sun was shinning and maybe they would get to go to the pool today, if her mom and Seto permitted it.

Seto was her step dad. They had all moved from Tokyo to Domino so her mom could marry him. The kids really didn't get it and Ryou was only seven at the time so she didn't understand most things at the time.

Running down the stairs, almost trippin g if it weren't for the hand rail, she landed on the landing turning the corner to the kid's living room.

The house had two living rooms. One for the kids, and one for the adults. The kids had a small T.V. in it mounted on a small entertainment stand with a Nintendo 64 sitting next to it. Under the Nintendo sat a drawer with the games and a few extra controlers in it. A few feet back sat a three cousheded caramel colored couch with a matching love seat sitting infront of the window at a right angle from the other couch. A fish tank on a shelf was behind the big couch with a computer desk, complete with computer, printer, and computer lamp sat next to that. To finish the room was a little plastic child's picknic table set and fake wood walls.

All in all it looked like any regular childrens play room in Ryou's eyes. She didn 't realize that most houses didn't have two living rooms compleat with an apartment behind the house. She had always living in big houses as long as she could remember.

Walking through the dining room, which consisted of a door to the bathroom, china hut, table, and sliding glass door leading to the back yard where the children's play set was set up, she reached the kitchen.

The table tops were some weird colors jumbled together in weird combinations. Wood cabnits hung all over the kitchen. The appliances were black _Maytags_. The island, which was conected to the wall instead of sitting in the middle of the kitchen, had food covering it.

As all the kids filed into the kitchen for breakfast, minus maybe two kids, they grabbed a plate that was set out and migrated into the dining room. Malik sat down first, then Bakura, Ryou, then the baby of the family, Amane.

There was originally six but the oldest and second youngest were yet to be seen.

Malik, the second born. His hair was long and very blond. He was seventeen and very gay. You could tell just by looking at him. He had a baby face and the way he talked and walked just screamed it at you. He was Ryou's favriote sibiling. He was the closest thing Ryou had ever had to a big sister. Malik had taught her how to put on make-up and pull her hair up into a ponytail.

Bakura, the fourth born. The youngest of the boys but still not the youngest child. He was currently enrolled in alternitive school, for reasons unknown to Ryou and Amane. He had really bad anger issues due to being bi-polar and schizophrenic. He was also the only child that had the same father and mother as Ryou.

Ryou, the fifth born. The first girl born. She curently only had two friends and was suffering from depression. Well atleast she though she had depression. She had never had it dignosed but was pretty certain that she had it, along with a small touch of schizophrenia.

Amane was the last born and the youngest girl. She was eleven and had the entire comunity wrapped around her finger. It was rumored that she might have autisum but it hadn't been diagnosed yet.

The two missing children were more than likly still sleeping.

Finishing her breakfast, Ryou headed back to her room and was about to sit down when a knock sounded.

Sighing to herself she awnsered the door. Behind it stood Bakura, again.

"What?" she sighed.

"Can't a borther hang out with his little sister?" he asked holding his arms out to the side in a questioning questioning.

Sighing Ryou opened the door and alowed her brother to enter the room. _Her_ room.

Whiseling low in his throat, Bakura looked over the room. Shaking his head, Ryou figured that ment he didn't aprove. In truth, neither did she but she would never tell anyone that. She had to be her mom's strong, perfect little soldier.

"Open the window." Bakura ordered pointing to the window that was next to her bed. Rushing over she opened the window all the way.

"Got any bottles?" Bakura sked looking around the room, "Op, nevermind! Found one!" he grabbed and empty pop bottle off the futon.

"Why do you need a pop bottle and the window open?" she asked.

Pulling a rectagular box out of his pocket Bakura threw it at her. "Those are called cigarettes. Mom smokes them all the time. Unless you want the house lit on fire, I need something to ash in. Namely a bottle. And unless you want a nasty smell lingering in the room you open the window." Bakura told her. He took one out of the pack.

It looked small and like a clyinder. It gad a white length and an orange tip with little yellow dots specking it.

Bakura put it too his lips and took a lighter out of his pocket and light it. A little trail of smoke rose from the light end and it glowed a bright red at the end for a second before Bakura took it away from his lips to take in a breath then exhail it in a whiteish graish cloud.

Extending the pack towards his sister he looked her dead in the face, "Do you want one?"


	3. The Day Everything Changed

Chapter 2 - The Day Everything Changed

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Extending the pack towards his sister he looked her dead in the face, "Do you want one?"_

Ryou looked to her brother, then at the pack, then back to her brother again. _Would this change anything? Mom and Bakura do it so it can't be that bad._

Extending her hand slowly, so slowly that Bakura growled and thrusted the pack into her hand. She turned it over in her hand, examining it throuly. Opening it she looked inside, the pack was parcialy empty with one of the cigerettes fliped upside down- "Thats the lucky, don't take it. It gets smoked last."- Ryou pulled the cigarette from the pack, then shut it handing it back to Bakura.

She stuck the orange end of the cigarette into her mouth and just held it there.

"'Kay, I'm gunna light the other end of this and when I do you inhale, try not to cough though." Bakura said extending the red lighter towards her cigarette. Ryou did as she was told, one the flame reached the end of her cigarette, she inhaled the toxins.

Pulling the cigarette away from her mouth, she pulled her hand to her lips and coughed into her hand. Looking to her brother for an explination, Bakura closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose,

"Don't you pay attention in class? That's bound to happen on the first puff because your lungs aren't used to inhaling smoke. You'll stop coughing after a few puffs."

Ryou looked at him skepticaly, but took another drag. Satified when she didn't hack up a lung this time, she took another, then another, untill finally the entire thing was gone.

"So, your first cigarette. What'd ya think?" Bakura asked flinging himself down onto the futon, he had finished his cigarette before she had.

"It was...okay, I guess. Minus when it made me want to hack up a lung." Ryou grimiced as she sat on the edge of her bed.

"You do know you are going to have to repay me right?" Bakura asked cracking an eye open slightly to cast his gaze in her direction.

"Huh?" Ryou asked blinking at him. She didn't understand what he ment.

"You'll see soon enough." Bakura let his eyes slide shut once more.

Blinking once more, opening her mouth once more.

Before she could get the words out a knock at the door revererated through the room.

Picking herself off the bed, Ryou walked over to the door and unlocked it yet again. "Yes?" she poked her head out.

Infront of her door stood her oldest brother Akefia. He had short white hair, like the magority of the children, with whitist lavender eyes. Tanned skin that he got from his dad and a langthy frame.

"Come on guys. We're all down stairs. We're all ready to play some Zelda. Either you guys get down stairs or we are gunna start without ya." Akefia said tilting his head from side to side while holding his arms out and moving them up and down in a weighing motion. That had always been the way Akefia had acted. Always there with a smile or some type of action to make everyone laugh and release the tention.

Ryou smiled.

"We'll be down in a few minutes, Akefia." Bakura said getting up from the futon.

"Kay we'll wait for a few more minutes." Akefia turned to leave, "Oh, and Ry, you might wanna spray some perfume before you go downstairs. Don't want everyone to smell the smoke." And with that he did leave.

Ryou turned to Bakura, "You go down I'll be down in a sec." with that she pushed him out the door and shut it in his face.

Sliding down the door her face feel into her hands. What had she done...she always said she was going to be the one kid in the family who _didn't _ smoke. Now look at her, she had just smoked her first cigarette!

Pushing aside her inner tormoil, Ryou rose to her feet and closed the distance between her and the dresser. Grabbing her cotten candy perfume from the top of it she sprayed herself with it, before re-caping it and seting it back down.

She turned to the door, took a deep breath and opened it. She would just have to face this with her head held high. She took the door nob into her hand and twisted the door open.

As she entered the room, Ryou felt like all eyes were on her. That they all knew. Taking a quick glance up from the floor she saw, no one was actully looking at her. Taking her seat between Malik and Mariku she fiigured, if they knew they sure weren't letting anything show they knew.

**Chapter End**


End file.
